She Thinks of Fate
by MollyShakesPear
Summary: Lily Evans can't sleep one night before graduation and she ponders the past and the future.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She Thinks of Fate

"Many things happen between the cup and the lip."

Robert Burton

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily Evans has questioned fate twice in her lifetime.

The first time was when she was eleven years old, after having received her Hogwarts letter. Her sister then rejected her, and left Lily to wonder if this was how it was meant to be. If being a witch, which meant being separate from her family, was where her true destiny lie. She saw this new world with a positive outlook. She was born a witch, so naturally, the wizarding world surely was meant for a person like her.

The second time was when she was about to take her OWLS. A brilliant witch of fifteen, she had endlessly worked herself to the bone in preparation for the tests that would determine her future. Lily was not able to eat breakfast the day of the first OWL, for her nerves. This was probably the most nervous Lily had been in years. She was about to step into the Great Hall to take her first OWL, Ancient Runes, her worst subject, when the subject of fate was brought to her mind. She thought that even though she worked ten times as hard on Ancient Runes then any other subject, and still was doubtful of herself, that a job Ancient Runes related surely was not what fate had in store for her. She took the test feeling confidant that, pass or fail, this one wouldn't be so crucial in the long run. Lily was reminded of fate as she started every OWL. She was sure that now was the time to trust herself. After the OWLS, it was out of her hands, she no longer had a reason to be nervous. Lily passed the Ancient Runes OWL with an 'Acceptable.'

But, now, Lily Evans was questioning fate for the third time.

She couldn't sleep, only two more days until graduation, and she got up and went to the common room to stare out the window. She smiled, thinking of all the happy times the past seven years, when once again, she thought of fate. Fate was what made all of this happen. Fate was what started her as a witch, allowed her to pass every subject magnificently in her tests. It was what brought friends and joy into her life. It was what brought her James Potter.

She remembered her strong enmity towards James and how she despised everything he did in his annoying attempts to win her affection. The hair ruffling, the love letters, his constant proposal for a date that Lily highly doubted she would ever take. She remembered him, finally sucking up his pride, deflating his head a bit in March of sixth year, and how she was starting to take a bit more notice around May. She remembered herself learning of him becoming Head Boy with her as Head Girl and having such frustratingly mixed feelings towards Dumbledore's choice. When November came, Lily admitted to herself of having feelings for James, and he was all too quick to realize why she always blushed and acted funny around him. The two people became a couple in December and the next few months went along blissfully and to perfection until late March, when James learned of the murder of his parents. Lily remembered his devastation at first, and how he faced their new world with bravery. After that, the two went from students to adults shortly, and in April they confessed their undying love for one another.

Fate was what did this, Lily thought. It had to be, surely. Lily smiled. She was ready to face graduation. She was ready to go out into the real world, as her professors liked to call it, even with all the killings and horror stories that were occasionally present in the newspaper. She was ready to live the next chapter in her life.

Lily fell asleep that night, her head against the cool glass of the window, wondering what fate had next in store for her.


End file.
